1987 ELIZABETH - Gotz Walking/Singing Doll 24" LAUF- u. SINGPUPPE 68003 - Gotz Play Doll - Blonde Hair/Blue Eyes
This Gotz Play Doll ELIZABETH is a Walking/Singing Doll produced in 1987; she measures 60cm/24" tall and has a Doll ID or Catalog Code #: 68003. She has "rooted" long, straight blonde hair with slightly curly bangs; her hair is worn down with a pink bow. She has BLUE "sleepy-eyes" with a DECAL eye design. She is a hard-bodied, articulated Gotz doll. The German name for this doll is "LAUF-U. SINGPUPPE; WERKE M. BATTERIE" or "Walking/Singing Doll; Battery Operated" (in English). These dolls are hard-bodied dolls; their torso, head, limbs are made completely of vinyl. WALKING/SINGING DOLLS, commonly referred to as "WALKERS," are able to both "walk" and "sing" (via records and batteries). Dolls originally came with four records and can walk because they have articulated joints that allow their limbs and/or body parts to move independently from their bodies and maintain a pose. These dolls have flat feet and can sit/stand unaided. Walking/Singing Dolls tend to be the largest of the Play Dolls; they typically range in size anywhere from 20-24 inches in height (although some of the early ones may be shorter). These dolls are primarily vintage dolls; production of Walking/Singing Dolls ended in 1989, which is why many are typically seen with a Gotz Modell or Gotz Elegance pin. Walking/Singing Doll's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull; "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. Some dolls may also have "wigged" hair, which is hair that is sewn to a cap and glued to the doll skull. Dolls typically have "sleepy-eyes" (eyes will open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics. Outfits, while still high-quality and well-crafted, tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care than for their appearance, although some of the higher end Gotz Elegance dolls will have multiple layers; a more elaborate outfit design, and make use of slightly higher fabrics and materials. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. For all of the reasons mentioned above, Walking/Singing dolls tend to be one of the lower priced dolls offered within the Gotz doll market. To learn more about Gotz Walking and Singing Dolls, please click here. Catalog Information Doll Name: ELIZABETH Year Produced: 1987 Doll ID or Catalog Code: 68003 Doll Height: 60cm/24" Torso Material: VINYL Body Type: HARD-BODIED German Classification: LAUF-U. SINGPUPPE; WERKE M. BATTERIE German Classification (in English): WALKING SINGING DOLL; BATTERY OPERATED Doll Category: PLAY DOLL Doll Collection/Line/Series: ENTER Neckstamp Mold #: Götz-Puppe Facial Mold Name: WALKER Facial Mold Designer: ONLY ENTER IF KNOWN Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN Original Country of Production: UNKNOWN Required Batteries to Operate: *To WALK = Flat 4.5 Volt in back compartment *To SING = Round 1.5 Volt in chest compartment Physical Characteristics Hair Color: BLONDE HAIR Hair Length: LONG HAIR Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with slightly curly bangs. Hair Description: Long, straight blonde hair with slightly curly bangs; her hair is worn down with a pink bow. Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES Eye Color: BLUE EYES Eye Design: DECAL *'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from iris to edge of pupil. Other Physical Characteristics: UNKNOWN/NONE Articulation Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) independently of its body and hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will have an internal articulation mechanism referred to as an articulation joint, and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations can then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to identify the articulation type on a doll as many dolls will share the same face mold but will have different body types. ARTICULATION TYPE: MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE): Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips will move/pose independently of the body; head may articulate; rotate, or be fixed in position. ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: Both Shoulders; Both Hips Original Outfit Please provide a detailed description of the original outfit and accessories that this doll came in, along with photographs if possible, below. Original Box Please provide a photo of the original box that this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Hard-Bodied Dolls Category:Vinyl Torso Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Articulated Dolls Category:Lauf- und Singpuppe = Walking and Singing Doll Category:Play Dolls Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:Battery Operated Dolls Category:Battery Operated Baby Dolls Category:24" Dolls Category:Blonde Haired Dolls Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Blue Eyed Dolls Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Decal Eyes Category:Gotz-Puppe Category:Facial Mold: WALKER